1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle locks. More particularly it relates to locks for the rear tailgate window on the topper caps commonly mounted on the rear beds of pickup trucks. Such locks usually having a deadbolt connected to a rack and pinion gear that moves the deadbolts into a locked position upon turning of the pinion gear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following is a discussion of prior patents felt to be related to, but not disclosing, whether singly or in combination, the applicant's present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,536,773 issued to Ciaccio discloses a locking attachment for vehicles comprising two parallel racks engageable with a pinion and traveling in guides when the pinion is rotated until they secure or release the hood.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,055,289 issued to Hanan discloses a locking attachment for a automobile hood having a rotating central gear attached to two lever arms. Rotation of the gear pulls the lever arms out of locking engagement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,022,886 issued to Jett et al. discloses rumble seat lock having a single rack engaged to a pinion. Rotating the pinion horizontally moves the rack to disengage the locking position.
None of the prior art patents cited above disclose housings for the gearing or deadbolts. Such devices when used with a window would allow an intruder to punch a hole in the window and tamper with the exposed lock mechanism. By providing housings to surround the working parts of the lock it prevents tampering with the lock.